


雨夜

by dreamere



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamere/pseuds/dreamere
Kudos: 4





	雨夜

耳机里的歌停了，手机网络跟不上缓冲的速度，这种情况常常发生，李东海从两个月前来到这所学校开始，就慢慢习惯了。毕竟这所大学四面环山，信号不稳是必定的。  
坐在教室里的最后一排，即使早就听不到音乐，李东海也没有摘掉耳机。他眉头紧锁，手里握着一支笔，面前的四级单词本已经背了五分之一，像是记到什么结构复杂的单词，停了好几分钟，都没有再翻页。  
但是，李东海此时并不是在研究词语的记法。隔着耳机，他偷听到隔壁的女生说起一个人。  
随着女生们的声音越来越大，她们讨论的氛围也越来越热，正往那位中心人物的隐私——有没有女朋友这个方向走。  
李东海最后听见有人说“听说有个学姐想追李赫宰”，巧的是，歌曲已经缓冲完毕，音乐重新绕进耳朵，盖过了刚刚所有刺耳的讨论声，以及那个他非常熟悉的人名。

下了课，李东海从包里掏出手机，打开聊天软件。置顶的聊天框并没有显示新的消息，他还是照常点开，在输入框里打了几个字。  
李东海往上看着给对方备注的名字，并无什么特别。他还记得买了新手机那天，连名带姓的把李赫宰三个字打在了李赫宰本人头像的旁边时，对方有多无语。但最后还是没让他改成什么情侣之间逃不过的爱称，什么宝贝什么亲爱的，李东海一想到就觉得起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
可能是因为昨晚吵了一架，可能现在心情不对，李东海盯着自己亲手备注的人名，突然就觉得太没有温度了。  
难怪李赫宰当初要怪他，又难怪昨晚会吵架。  
要求李赫宰在学校里和他装不认识就算了，连两个人私下里的联系，都被他这样冷淡对待。  
李东海想，如果自己是李赫宰，应该是很想提分手的。幸亏李赫宰不是他，从未讲过要与他分开的重话。  
离开课室前，李东海都没有成功摁下发送键。打完的话又删了，除了顾及面子，也害怕李赫宰不愿搭理他。  
只要不主动说话就不会被冷处理，李东海带着这点无谓的自尊心，没有目的的漫步在校园里。

天公的心情非常不好拿捏，上午还是艳阳高照，下午就下起雨来。李东海没有带伞，起先只以为是不打紧的毛毛雨，打在身上一点感觉也没有。但雨越下越大，直到躲进某栋教学楼的大堂，李东海已经从头湿到脚。  
白衬衫淋湿后十分黏身，他就穿了这一件，底下没有任何打底的内衬，盈着水光的衬衫好几处都接近透明，直接印在肉色的肌肤上。  
大堂里站着很多人，有些是刚下课的，有些是同样进来躲雨的。李东海的长相出众，即使在这么多人的场合，还是吸引了不少打量他的目光。  
李东海也注意到了，他低下头，走到了人相对较少的角落，拿出包里的纸巾擦拭脸上的水珠。

“赫宰？赫宰？怎么不走了，你看见谁了？”  
李东海一愣，转身寻找声源。昨晚与他大吵一架的，他的男朋友，正站在离他不到十步距离的地方，同样愣在原地。  
淋了雨多少是狼狈的，李东海不想让对方看见自己的样子，也不知道学校这么大，怎么就刚好跑进这栋实验楼来。他又不是故意来巧遇李赫宰的，更不是故意装得如此可怜才来求和解的。  
他移开视线，继续擦干身上和脸上的水。像往常很多次的做法一样，把他亲密的男朋友当成了陌生的同校生。  
唤人的那位同学得不到回应，又叫了一次，这时，李东海听到李赫宰说，“等我一下。”  
李赫宰是物理系的学霸级人物，他一出现，就有很多好奇又崇拜的眼光跟随着他。  
当他走近李东海，很多人都在打探着，纷纷露出看八卦的神情，  
但李赫宰不在意眼光，他只是步伐坚定地，走向他想了一整天的人。  
“来找我的？”  
李东海又是一愣，条件反射般回了两个字：“不是。”  
“不是就不是，你怕什么？”李赫宰皱着眉看他，那一身又湿又贴身的衣服很是让他不满。大堂里站着不少人，他不想让别人看到淋得身体若隐若现的李东海。  
李赫宰脱了自己的外套，递过去说，“穿上。”  
周围的人都在看着他们，李东海很犹豫，在学校里没有人知道他们的关系，甚至他也常和别人那样，只会待在暗处追随李赫宰的身影。  
接下外套可能会引来不必要的“误会”，但这些“误会”，又可能都是真实的。  
李赫宰看出他的犹豫，一晚上都没消化完的怒火又被点燃，方才的好声好气立马转为迫人的语气：“那么怕被发现，就不要到这里来找我。”  
李东海打了个冷颤，不合时宜的打了个喷嚏，很想反驳一句自己真的不是来找他的。但话到嘴边没敢说出口，因为李赫宰嘴里骂了句脏话，他听见了。  
在李东海以为李赫宰就要转身就走的时候，发冷的肩膀被一件宽松的棒球外套盖住了。他还闻到那股熟悉的香水味，是他去年送给李赫宰的生日礼物。  
“不要我帮你就自己穿好。”  
听了这句，李东海不再扭捏。  
穿上了从李赫宰身上脱下来的外套，刚刚片刻的委屈自然而然被升高的体温融化了。他知道，这要归功于从这件外套里过渡到他身上的，那些属于李赫宰的温度。  
李东海抬起头，努力忽视周围人的目光、声音，和李赫宰说，“你今天要回家的吧？”他抓起李赫宰的手，动了动鼻子勉强发出点吸鼻涕的声音，又说，“回吧？我都快感冒了。”  
李赫宰看着他们的手，故意提醒他一句，“这里有很多人。”一边说一边举起手，反握住李东海的，“不怕了？”  
李东海点点头，他已经能感知到旁人的惊讶，但是此时此刻，看穿对方眼里的高兴的他，还是回答了“不怕”。  
李赫宰很好哄，两个字就能让他忘掉一整天的郁闷。李东海安心下来，虽然在学校里公开关系并非他的本意，但是能光明正大的感觉也不赖。  
堂堂正正站在爱的人身边，原来不是那么难。

当晚，李东海没有真的生病。  
不过从晚上洗完澡躺在床上开始，他的头发、身体跟又淋了一场雨无差。不是滂沱大雨，只是源源不断的水汽从体内冒出来，蒸得他整个人都处在眩晕的状态。  
身上的汗不止是他自己的，还有李赫宰滴在他身上的。更有一些水渍，是被发情的男人舔出来的。  
“我们去浴室做/好不好？”  
为了讨好李赫宰，李东海主动舔走他肩上的汗珠。味道很咸，比他流出来的眼泪还要再浓。他哭着找李赫宰的嘴巴，想稀释掉嘴里的咸味。  
李赫宰停下动作，与他接吻。他们的下半身依然紧紧连接在一起，没有因为李东海的恳请而分开。  
刚刚那些肉体相撞的声音停了下来，这场口水战就异常清晰。微弱的水声从他们的嘴里传出来，加上暧昧的喘息，又让李赫宰的情欲翻了倍，想做一场没有克制的情事。  
他抱着李东海坐起来，移了方向背靠在床头，突然握住李东海半挺的那根东西，摩擦它的头部问，“为什么？”  
李东海被刺激得软下腰身，整个人贴靠在李赫宰的身上。他摇摇头，嘴上开始念着不要。  
这般可怜的祈求没有用，上了床的李赫宰拥有绝对的主导地位。只用了一会，李东海就被他摸射了第二次。  
李赫宰把那些泛白的稠液抹在李东海身上，又说起不客气的色/情话：“嫌脏啊？可是这些都是你的啊，海海。”

“想去洗干净的话，那你得想想办法啊。”  
李东海剩下的那点理智在听到这句话时发挥了最大的作用，他突然用力缩紧后穴。这一下让高潮未褪的李赫宰差点在他体内爆发。  
但这种威胁对于李赫宰来说没用，埋在李东海身体里面的属于他的肉身不知道冒出了多少精液，让他的动作变得更加顺滑。而被他折磨得意识模糊的后者，只觉得那个地方更烫更涨了。  
“李东海……”李赫宰沉下脸往上一挺，粗喘着气说，“我快被你夹死了。”  
他用双手握住李东海的腰，作势重新开展攻势：“待会别怪我做得狠。”  
李东海叫了一声，抱紧他不让他动，在耳边嘟囔道：“对不起对不起别弄了，我好难受。”  
李赫宰心软下来，抚摸着他的背部说，“那你乖。”  
李东海点着头回答：“你让我自己来。”

窗外的雨还未停，屋内的旖旎像望不到尽头的海面，一浪接着一浪。窗面被雨水砸出声响，李东海不断做着抬臀又坐下的动作，两种声音明明不在同个节奏上，却能完美地合奏。  
李赫宰仰起头，任由李东海控制他的欲望，涌起一波波的浪潮，然后情不自禁地喊着李东海的名字。李东海就这样上下浮动了好一会，腿根越来越软，最后扶着李赫宰的腰倒下去，这一下坐得很深，李赫宰那根滚烫的分身直接戳往他最脆弱又最渴望被触碰的点。  
李赫宰抚慰着他正在颤抖的身子，低头轻柔地吻在李东海的脸上。  
李东海勉强撑起上半身，忍不住低喘着，又忍不住摇动腰身，后穴咬紧，享受被摩擦着高潮触发点的快感。在快到兴奋的制高点时，全身都失去了力气。他现在，就是一只急需人救助的小狗，谁喂饱了他谁就能够当他的主人。  
“李赫宰……”李东海在李赫宰的颈肩叫他，又用尽力气爬起来轻咬李赫宰的脖子，慢慢到喉结、下巴，再伸出舌头舔李赫宰的嘴唇，然后用很软的声调求他，“你快到了吧，给我好吗？我爱你……”  
李赫宰没有顺应他的要求，反而抱紧他下了床往浴室走去。李东海湿漉漉的挂在他身上，才短短几步，被颠簸得不断喊停。  
热水洒下的时候，李赫宰笑着说，“不是你说要来浴室做的吗？”  
李东海的脸上挂满眼泪，睁着双红红的眼睛，控诉道：“你耍赖。”  
李赫宰一边吻走他的泪，把他抵在墙上开始发狠般的挺身。猝不及防的攻势让李东海没有缓冲的时间，配合着李赫宰咬合索取。  
不知又过了多久，两个人想要发泄的情绪都愈发高涨，李赫宰发出了越来越密集的喘声，最后，和李东海不差分秒的抵达高潮。  
李东海的精/液已经变得稀薄又少，而李赫宰却不知遏制似的喷射在李东海的体内。等他往外退出时，浓烈的爱液从他们黏合了一晚上的穴口流出来，顺着李东海的腿，流进下水道。  
李赫宰蹲下去检查李东海的后穴，那里已经有些红肿。他伸进一根手指，往外带出更多的白液。但李东海还很敏感，咬住他一半的指节。李赫宰笑着抬起头，李东海低下头时又掉了一颗眼泪，委屈地说：“你还想做啊……”  
李赫宰起身，拿起花洒：“闭眼。”  
李东海很听话，闭上眼让他给自己洗脸。  
洗完了脸，李赫宰把花洒放回墙上，抱着李东海站在喷洒下来的水里，给李东海擦沐浴乳，起了泡涂满全身，把他里里外外洗得干干净净。  
“好像咬出印子来了，你这里有点红。”李东海指着李赫宰的脖子，“有人问你就说是蚊子吧。”  
李赫宰拿了条大毛巾包住李东海，擦着他的头发，不在意地说：“怕什么。”  
李东海乖乖露出后脑勺给他，隔了一阵发出轻快的笑声。李赫宰不明所以，停下动作看他，李东海抬起头，眼角泛红像受了欺负，眼睛里却盈满爱意，并且毫不吝啬地诉说给李赫宰听：“嗯，不怕了。我爱你，以后别人就不敢再乱追你了。”  
李赫宰弹了一下他的额头，没脾气地说：“早就该这样了，我们也不用吵架。”  
李东海凑近他，低声说了声对不起，又喃喃道：“你是不是该回我一句什么啊？”  
李赫宰爱极了李东海撒娇的模样，轻笑着回，“我也爱你。”


End file.
